Tu délires mon coeur
by Basilic-Edofanart
Summary: Suite à un combat contre Envy, Edward est pris de visions étranges qui lui font perdre la raison.


**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. L'idée est basée et fortement inspirée d'un scénario de Diego Gutierrez (donc si vous reconnaissez un certain épisode d'une certaine série Américaine, c'est normal xD)

Merci à Damdinsuryn pour la correction de la V1. J'ai tenté de ne pas faire d'autres fautes ^^

Un immense merci à Whyle pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée, bien plus qu'elle ne le pense.

V3 de cet OS que j'ai écris à la base pour un concours sur un certain forum. Cette fois-ci, j'ai pu prendre mon temps et je n'étais pas limité dans les mots. J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)

**OS disponible depuis un moment sur le forum ****PhoenixFictions****. Toutes mes fics seront désormais publiées en priorité là bas. Lien du forum sur mon profil.**

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**Tu délires mon cœur**

La lumière agressive des néons se reflétait contre les murs lisses et blancs d'une immense pièce. L'atmosphère trop épurée et glaciale n'était en rien rassurante et laissait de grandes tables en inox remplir l'espace. Certaines comme plans de travail, d'autres, servant à étaler différents instruments et fioles de liquides douteux.

Un homme d'un certain âge, des cheveux bruns grisonnants et des rides ravageant son visage, était assis sur un tabouret en cuir noir, manipulant divers produits avec des pipettes de dosage. Il portait une longue blouse blanche, quelques stylos étoffant sa poche en dessous de laquelle un badge avec son nom et sa photo pendait. Il travaillait sur sa création depuis maintenant des mois, touchant enfin au but. Un immense rictus s'étala sur son visage, révélant une dentition parfaite, si on exceptait une dent en or, bien visible sur le devant. Sa toxine hallucinogène était au point. Enfin.

Cet homme qui n'avait de médecin que le titre, trempait depuis des années dans des activités plutôt douteuses, comme la création d'êtres quasi-immortels à partir d'êtres humains entrainés depuis le berceau. Ses pupilles dispersées reflétaient la folie qui les habitait, ne laissant aucun doute sur les intentions du créateur.

Cette fois-ci, il ignorait à quoi allait servir son invention. Certainement à mettre hors course un ennemi quelconque. Peu importe l'utilisation finale, du moment qu'il pouvait lui-même expérimenter son produit, il s'en fichait éperdument. Et s'il pouvait en voir les effets, son plaisir deviendrait alors total, une sorte d'extase malsaine dans laquelle il se complaisait depuis tant d'années.

C'est sur une note de joie en pensant à ses futurs cobayes que le vieil homme quitta son laboratoire après cette merveilleuse mais éreintante journée. Il éteignit la lumière, claquant la porte sans douceur afin de rentrer chez lui, avec en tête, de nombreuses idées ignobles pour le commun des mortels. Son sifflotement s'atténua lentement alors qu'il s'éloignait, sans se départir de son expression joyeuse qui renforçait la présence de ses nombreuses rides.

Il ne vit pas à la faible lueur de la lune, une paire d'yeux violets s'ouvrirent après son départ, ni le sourire carnassier du propriétaire de ces étranges orbes mauves. Une fine silhouette se releva, sortant de sa cachette pour s'avancer sans douceur vers le produit expérimental. Ses longs cheveux noirs soulevés par un bandeau balayèrent son dos au rythme de ses mouvements, alors qu'il se saisissait de la toxine qu'il mit dans une seringue. « Je vais bien m'amuser avec ça. » Pensa l'homme vêtu d'un débardeur court et d'une espèce de short noir. « Je sais déjà sur qui le tester. » S'amusa-t-il, heureux de pouvoir se divertir au dépend d'une pauvre victime.

Dire qu'il avait attendu patiemment que ce produit soit enfin prêt à être testé était un doux euphémisme. Depuis des mois il guettait les conversations de ses comparses afin de savoir où en était le médecin. Lentement, un plan avait pris forme dans sa tête. Une vengeance, un amusement aux combiens puérils, mais tellement bons aux yeux de cette créature.

Son futur souffre-douleur déjà choisi, il parti joyeux, apposant un capuchon sur l'aiguille prête à l'emploi. Il allait bien s'amuser, il en était certain. Ne restait plus qu' mettre la main sur un certain blond, envers qui des idées de tortures fleurissaient dans son esprit malade.

Il faisait désormais nuit noire dans Central. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard, mais la fraicheur hivernale avait fini de convaincre les derniers passants de rentrer en vitesse retrouver la chaleur douillette de leur foyer.

Pourtant, un jeune homme courait dans les rues désertes, des livres calés sous le bras. Malgré sa course, le froid mordant l'obligea à resserrer les pans de sa veste rouge alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Une fois de plus il n'avait pas pensé à rapporter les livres qu'il avait empruntés. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire encore sermonner pour son retard, c'est pour ça qu'il se dépêchait dans les rues sombres et vides, afin de ne pas arriver devant une porte fermée à clé.

Il avait assuré à son petit frère qu'il pouvait y aller seul. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir. Seul.

Etre constamment accompagné lui pesait. Toute personne avait besoin de ses moments de solitude, et bien qu'il se l'interdise pour ne pas être pris par la sensation d'abandonner son cadet, trop de questions tourbillonnaient désagréablement dans son esprit pour qu'il ne s'accorde pas une pause.

Il tenait à son frère plus que tout, pourtant, il avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir son espace à lui, même pour quelques minutes seulement.

Le silence régnait en maître, ne laissant entendre que le son produit par ses chaussures qui martelaient lourdement le sol. Ce silence était presque inquiétant, seulement entrecoupé par le souffle léger et irrégulier du vent. Pas qu'il soit de nature peureuse, loin de là. Il était simplement habitué à entendre les rassurants bruits métalliques et sourds, produits par son armure de cadet.

Il arriva dans une petite ruelle, un raccourci pour arriver à destination quand il entendit un bruit mat, comme quelque chose qui tombe de haut. Un petit ricanement qu'il reconnu immédiatement suivi le vacarme, alors qu'il se retournait rapidement afin de confirmer ses soupçons. Ses longs cheveux blonds, attachés en queue de cheval haute vinrent lui fouetter le visage alors qu'il reconnaissait avec stupeur l'être qui se tenait en face de lui.

Un frisson de peur incontrôlable se mit à lui parcourir le corps pendant qu'il réalisait dans quel pétrin il allait être.

Encore.

A croire qu'il était un véritable aimant à ennuis.

La créature, à peine plus grande que lui, mais possédant une musculature bien développée et exposée au regard des autres, s'approcha lentement, un rictus presque effrayant collé sur son visage.

« Alors nabot ? On se promène seul en pleine nuit ? Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. » Annonça l'homonculus en souriant plus si cela était possible.

Edward serra les poings de mécontentement. Il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il était petit. Il ne l'était plus tant que ça d'ailleurs, cet idiot voulait juste le faire exploser de rage.

Il ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se débarrasser de ce monstre avant que les choses ne tournent mal pour lui.

Il analysa rapidement la situation. Il n'était pas dans une impasse, bien que la rue soit étroite. Mais fuir était exclu. Envy le rattraperait en un rien de temps et il risquerait de mettre les éventuels passants en danger. Se battre ? C'était risquer, mais avait-il le choix ?

Visiblement, la créature ne le cherchait pas spécialement, mais était heureuse de tomber sur lui.

Il n'eu pas le temps de rester plus à ses réflexions que le brun lui sauta dessus pour lui abattre son poing en plein visage. Le blond vacilla sous le coup mais riposta, manquant sa cible. Le combat s'enclencha, les coups partaient, touchant ou non le destinataire, chacun se contorsionnant afin de ne pas les recevoir. Même s'il avait lancé l'attaque, Envy restait plus ou moins à distance, sans forcément chercher à attaquer, son amusement grandissant au fils des minutes.

Edward comprit rapidement que l'homonculus cherchait juste à le fatiguer. Ce qui fonctionnait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus rapide et il ne savait pas comment réagir pour se sortir de ce guêpier.

Il claqua des mains et les posa rapidement au sol, transmutant une armée de piques acérées vers son ennemi. La forte lumière de la transmutation l'aveugla légèrement à cause de l'obscurité ambiante. Il ne vit pas Envy esquiver agilement l'attaque pour atterrir juste derrière lui.

Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se retourner, il sentit qu'on lui plantait quelque chose dans son épaule gauche. Il entendit un faible ricanement et fut pris d'un violent vertige, s'écroulant à terre.

Un flash lumineux lui brouilla la vue soudainement. Tout changea. Il n'était plus dans la ruelle sombre, il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait. A la place, une sorte de chambre, horriblement blanche, ornée d'un lit avec des sangles.

Où était-il ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait peur. Il se mit à hurler, pris d'une panique incontrôlée alors que trois personnes habillées de blanc le tenaient fermement pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Il vit un quatrième homme arriver avec une seringue vers lui. Il bougeait autant qu'il pouvait alors qu'il sentait ses bras et ses jambes retenues par ce qui semblait être des infirmiers. Les voix lui répétaient de se calmer, aux autres, de bien le tenir alors qu'on lui introduisait l'aiguille dans sa chair. Puis, plus rien.

Un violent mal de tête le martelait alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux dans l'obscurité. Il était par terre, seul et à nouveau dans cette rue déserte. Seul le calme répondait à l'appel de ses interrogations muettes.

Il avait mal à l'épaule, là où Envy lui avait visiblement planté quelque chose. Il retira sa veste pour constater qu'une petite tâche de sang siégeait fièrement sur le tissu rouge.

Il se demanda ce qu'Envy lui avait fait, pourquoi une simple attaque comme celle-ci avait pu lui faire voir ces étranges évènements. Il décida de rentrer à l'hôtel sans tarder. Son frère allait s'inquiéter. Il ne devait rien lui montrer. Pour le protéger, pour l'empêcher de vouloir se venger. Il devait garder ce fardeau pour lui, ne rien dire.

Rien.

Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé…

Il ne souciait plus des livres qu'il devait rendre, à quoi bon ? Il les laissa à même le sol, abandonnés dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombée.

Il ne regarda pas l'heure non plus, il partit simplement, se sentant mal et déstabilisé, troublé.

Le lendemain matin, il se rendit au QG afin de donner son dernier rapport au colonel Mustang. Il n'en avait aucune envie, pas encore remis du choc de la veille. Il se tenait tranquillement devant le bureau de son supérieur, attendant son autorisation pour s'en aller.

Un flash lumineux lui brouilla la vue alors qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans cet endroit étrange. Cette fois-ci, il était dans un couloir aux murs clairs. Des gens étaient habillés de blanc, comme lui et une femme en blouse lui tendit un petit pot. « Venez prendre vos tranquillisants. » Lui dit la femme. Il commença à reculer, de nouveau paniqué quand le fameux flash revint pour le laisser devant Mustang qui lui parlait :

« Tu as pris des tranquillisants au petit-déjeuner ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » Répondit Edward d'une voix plate.

« Je te demandais ce que tu avais pris au petit-déjeuner, on dirait un zombie. D'habitude, tu défonces la porte à coup de pied et tu brailles. »

Le blond ne répondit rien. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ce qu'il voyait. Il avait l'impression de se détacher du monde qui l'entourait, de sombrer dans la folie. Une folie qui devait le guetter depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être avait-il de la chance que sa raison bascule seulement maintenant. Ou peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il devienne un légume juste après la mort de sa mère, ce qui lui aurait évité de faire autant d'erreurs aux si lourdes conséquences.

Voyant que visiblement le Fullmetal était tout, sauf apte à travailler, le colonel appela le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye pour qu'ils raccompagnent le petit blond qui semblait complètement à côté des pompes. Un bon prétexte pour échapper à quelques rapports de plus sans se faire sermonner par son lieutenant.

Le brun pensa qu'Edward devait couver une grippe, pas étonnant avec l'épidémie qu'il y avait en ville. Il avait beau passer son temps à chercher des poux au plus jeune, il ne pouvait cependant nier l'attachement qu'il avait pour cet adolescent. Il se sentait responsable de lui, même si ce rôle n'était pas censé lui revenir. Pourtant, il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec le plus jeune, c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Riza de les accompagner. Nul doute que cette femme sévère, certes, mais tellement intelligente et généreuse saurait quoi faire.

Ils prirent tout les trois le chemin de l'hôtel, alors que le blond semblait s'enfermer dans un mutisme inquiétant.

En arrivant à la chambre qu'Ed partageait avec son petit frère, les trois militaires découvrirent une Izumi Curtis en pleine discussion avec le cadet. A leur entrée, elle se leva pour les saluer et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait avec son élève. Persuadée de la culpabilité des officiers face à l'état d'Edward, elle s'en prit à eux, leur demandant avec toute la douceur dont elle savait si bien faire preuve, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ou fait faire pour qu'il ressemble à ce point à un légume.

Le ton monta rapidement alors que les uns se défendaient comme ils pouvaient des accusations de la femme en colère, alors qu'elle empoignait le colonel par sa veste d'uniforme. Le lieutenant Hawkeye essayait de les séparer, élevant la voix plus que nécessaire par inquiétude.

« Arrêtez. » S'éleva faiblement la voix d'Edward alors qu'il tombait à terre sous le choc qu'il commençait maintenant à connaitre.

« Vous m'entendez ? Vous savez où vous êtes ? » Demanda un homme en blouse blanche, une petite lampe qu'il dirigeait vers le blond pour observer ses pupilles.

« A Central. » Répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse en clignant des yeux sous l'agression de la lumière.

« Non, ça, c'est dans votre imagination. Vous êtes interné depuis sept ans, vous vous souvenez ? » Annonça calmement le grand homme barbu, avec un sourire compréhensif.

Le blond sentit la panique de nouveau l'envahir. Sept ans ? Depuis que sa mère était morte ? Où était-il ? Interné ? Lui ?

« Calmez-vous, tout va bien. » Reprit la voix rassurante du médecin. « Regardez qui est là. » Dit-il en se tournant pour laisser le blond regarder les personnes qui étaient jusque là, restées en retrait.

Une femme, les cheveux châtains, longs, de magnifiques yeux verts et un regard bienveillant rongé par l'inquiétude. A ses côtés, un grand homme, aussi blond que lui, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, les mêmes yeux dorés, cachés par des lunettes ovales. Ses parents. Ils étaient là, tout les deux. Vivants. Sa mère était là.

Il senti une joie immense le submerger malgré son malaise constant. Comment était-ce possible. Sa mère était morte quand il avait neuf ans, son père, parti quand il était bébé. Comment pouvaient-ils se tenir devant lui, l'air inquiet et concerné ?

« Edward. » S'éleva doucement la voix tremblante de sa mère.

« Parlez-lui, il est dans une phase de lucidité. » Expliqua le médecin. « Laissez-le s'accrocher à votre voix. »

« Edward, nous sommes heureux de te voir. » Dit Hohenheim, plus ému que le blondinet ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Tu nous as manqué. » Chuchota Trisha, au bord des larmes, alors que tout redevenait flou autour du blond.

Al, Riza, Roy et Izumi s'étaient précipités sur le blond en l'entendant chuter. Ils l'avaient porté jusqu'au canapé, attendant qu'il se réveille. Cet évènement avait stoppé les querelles entre les adultes, mais les tensions entre eux restaient palpables et l'ambiance électrique à souhait.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Edward ouvrit les yeux, ébranlé pas ses visions. Mille questions l'assaillirent, il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait et… ses parents. Il les avait vus, ensemble et vivants. Il se sentait tellement heureux, malgré son incompréhension. Il s'étonna même à avoir apprécier les paroles pleines d'émotion de son père qu'il détestait tant. Et tellement troublé d'avoir pu revoir le visage et le doux sourire de sa mère. Ce sourire qu'il voulait tant revoir. Ce sourire qui l'avait poussé à accomplir la pire des folies.

Mustang fut le premier à lui demander ce qui se passait, sous le regard colérique mais inquiet d'Izumi.

Sous la pression et la peur qui lui tenaillaient le ventre, l'adolescent expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait compris. Son combat contre Envy, cette douleur étrange puis les flashs. Il raconta tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir. Les lieux, les couleurs, les odeurs, cette troublante réalité. Il n'omit aucun détail, trop heureux de pouvoir se libérer un tant soit peu de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans toutefois montrer que cette situation le terrorisait. Il avait beau être perturbé, il ne souhaitait pas que les adultes le remarques. Même s'ils étaient tous importants pour lui, il rechignait toujours à leur accorder la confiance qu'ils méritaient pourtant depuis bien longtemps.

Il reprit doucement ses esprits pendant que les militaires s'entretenaient avec son maitre sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il apparaissait clairement que les deux femmes avaient le dessus sur la conversation tandis que le colonel se ratatinait sous la menace des yeux bruns et autoritaires de son lieutenant à la suite d'une idée farfelue de sa part.

Le blond se demanda s'il avait bien fait de tout leur révéler. Il commençait à se demander où se trouvait la réalité. Ses visions étaient bien trop réalistes pour n'être que son imagination. La fatigue qui traversait tout son corps quand il essayait de bouger dans ses étranges vêtements de coton blanc, l'odeur pestilentielle, typique d'une structure médicale, son cœur qui s'affole à la vue de sa mère…

Avait-il bien fait de tout révéler ? N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de prétendre un mauvais rhume et de se réserver le droit de décider lui-même de ce qu'il fallait faire. Et si ces visions étaient la réalité ? Pourquoi ne le seraient-elles pas ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit à ce bonheur qu'on lui avait arraché depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Le groupe d'adultes décida rapidement de faire intervenir un médecin militaire qui lui fit une prise de sang, lui expliquant qu'il avait sans doute été drogué. Riza se chargea de le rassurer, lui expliquant ce qui allait être fait, que toutes ses hallucinations allaient vite cesser avec le traitement adapté. Au fond de lui, Roy était heureux de lui avoir demandé de venir. C'est elle qui avait immédiatement pris la situation en main et qui avait su trouver les mots pour rassurer le blond.

Ils le laissèrent ensuite seul, livré à lui-même, face à ses doutes. Ces doutes dont il n'avait soufflé mot.

Il partit dans la contemplation d'une photo de famille. La seule photo où ils étaient tout les quatre, avec son père et sa mère. Cette photo qu'Al avait demandé à Pinako lors d'une de leurs visites et qu'il avait planquée dans la valise de son frère, espérant sans doute qu'il ne la remarque pas. Edward avait toujours fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue pour ne pas blesser son petit frère, alors que lui ne souhaitait que se détacher de son passé.

Alors qu'il se posait de nombreuses questions sur sa santé mentale, il se sentit de nouveau partir vers cet endroit qui empestait le désinfectant, vers ces murs trop blancs, ces gens inconnus. Une seule chose le réconfortait, allait-il revoir ses parents ? Sa mère ?

« Vous pouvez guérir. Vous m'entendez ? » Exposa la voix étrangement rassurante du médecin. Edward tourna la tête avec difficulté. La sensation de panique qui l'avait pris toutes les fois précédentes s'était atténuée. Il regarda avec apaisement ses parents qui semblaient soulagés de le voir réagir.

« Vous comprenez ce que je vous dit ? » Demanda gentiment l'homme. Le blond le regarda, comme pour lui demander de répéter, ce que le barbu fit avec calme et habitude.

« Vous êtes atteint de schizophrénie paranoïde, ce qui vous provoque divers délires et hallucinations. Vous vous prenez pour une sorte de héros avec un but à atteindre à tout prix. Vous avez créé tout un monde autour de vous pour donner du crédit à votre délire, mais rien de tout ça n'est réel. »

Edward cligna des yeux. Pas réel ? Central, ses amis, sa vie ? Pourquoi donc aurait-il inventé tout ça ?

« Vous avez commencé par supprimer les gens que vous connaissiez, vos parents pour ne plus avoir d'attaches, pour donner de la crédibilité à ce monde imaginaire. Mais le besoin de soutien s'est fait sentir et vous vous êtes créé de la famille, des amis qui vous soutiennent. » Continua à expliquer l'homme en blouse.

« Al. » Gémit le blond pour qui tout devenait trop difficile à assimiler.

« C'est le frère qu'il s'est créé ? » Demanda anxieusement Trisha en serrant la main de son mari.

« Oui, celui qui n'a pas de corps. » Confirma le médecin. « Il cherche une image paternelle auprès de son supérieur hiérarchique et se laisse plus ou moins materner par deux femmes, Riza et une autre qu'il appelle « maitre ». » Annonça-t-il sous le regard déconcerté des parents.

« Nous avons plusieurs fois essayé d'établir le contact avec votre fils, mais à chaque fois, de nouveaux éléments renforcent son délire et nous le perdons. Actuellement, il semble entrer en phase de lucidité, je pense que des incohérences commencent à être visibles dans son monde imaginaire, C'est pour cela qu'il revient vers nous. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de le ramener définitivement à la raison. »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux sur la photo qu'il tenait encore fermement dans sa main. Elle le fascinait. Et si c'était vrai ? Sa famille en vie ? S'il était vraiment un malade mental enfermé dans un asile et que tout ce qu'il pensait être sa vie, n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Où était la réalité ? Etait-ce un cauchemar duquel il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller ? Mais quand s'était-il endormi ? Qu'est-ce qui était réel ? L'alchimie, son frère sans corps, lui avec des automails, un enfant militaire capable de tenir tête à des créatures inhumaines ? Ou bien un adolescent délirant enfermé dans un asile mais qui pourtant, a ses deux parents qui l'aiment et qui souhaitent le voir se sortir de son hallucination ?

Il fut tiré de son observation par des bruits lourds et métalliques.

« Tu as de la fièvre ? » Demanda l'armure en posant la main sur le front de son aîné. Stupide pensa celui-ci, il ne pouvait pas ressentir, alors pourquoi ce geste ?

Comment devait-il le prendre ? Ce frère était-il réel ? Avait-il fait tant de sacrifices pour une personne, même pas, une âme dans une armure métallique qui sortait tout droit de son imagination ? Mais pourquoi avait-il été jusque là ? Pourquoi avait-il accordé tant d'amour et de confiance en son frère s'il n'était pas réel ?

Pourtant ses souffrances, elles, l'étaient. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de sa jambe qu'on lui arrache, puis son bras. La douleur, l'étourdissement, le sifflement sourd à ses oreilles, les nausées face à son sang qui se déverse trop rapidement, les battements de son cœur qui semblent s'accélérer et ralentir à la fois, cette peur indescriptible de perdre ce qu'il a de plus cher… et ensuite la pose des automails. Avait-il subit tout ça pour rien ? De quelles incohérences parlait le médecin ? Ce frère l'avait-il empêché de retrouver une vie heureuse dans sa vraie famille ? Ce frère qu'il aimait et pour qui il avait tout sacrifié… Ce frère pour lequel il était devenu militaire, portant un poids trop lourd sur ces jeunes épaules. Ce frère qu'il l'empêchait de retrouver le bonheur en l'enfermant dans cette incessante spirale sans queue ni tête. Ce frère qui l'empêchait de vivre une vie normal.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu n'as pas de corps, ça ne rime à rien. » S'agaça le blond.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. » Répondit piteusement le cadet.

« Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tu es plus mature que moi, ça devrait être l'inverse ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de corps ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Les incohérences, je les vois maintenant ! » S'énerva pour de bon Edward alors que cette lumière désormais attirante l'aspirait encore une fois.

« Ed, tu n'as pas de frère, c'est dans ton esprit. Dis-le, ça t'aidera à y croire. » Supplia Trisha avec inquiétude. « Tu es notre fils unique, le seul. » Continua-t-elle.

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle et aperçu son père légèrement en retrait. Chaque mouvement lui coutait, comme si ses muscles étaient atrophiés. Il tentait d'écouter au mieux ce que sa mère lui répétait, l'esprit embrumé mais pourtant conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Devait-il la croire ? Cette femme qui l'avait mis au monde et élever, ou bien croire en une âme scellée à une armure ? La confusion de son esprit lui donnait mal à la tête. Pourtant cette réalité, les sensations qu'il ressentait, la peur, la douleur, les membres lourds, tout cela lui paraissait tellement vrai. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? L'envie de croire en une vie paisible l'attirait comme un papillon par la lumière. Il leva lentement la tête pour faire face à la femme dont il avait oublié les détails avec le temps et ouvrit lentement la bouche.

« Je… n'ai pas… de frère. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix peu sûre et rauque d'avoir trop peu parlé depuis trop longtemps.

« C'est ça, c'est ça Edward ! » Pleura de joie Trisha en le serrant contre elle. Il savoura cette douce étreinte qui lui manquait tant, se sentant la quitter malgré lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur une armure métallique, fixée en face de lui.

« Je n'existe pas pour toi ? Je suis un fardeau ? Tu t'es construit un monde idéal sans moi, ou bien tu es encore dans ton délire ? » Tonna la voix d'Al.

« Je reviendrais te voir quand tu sera de meilleur humeur. » Fini-t-il peiné avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la chambre. Les paroles de son frère l'avaient blessé, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas les prendre en compte.

Déboussolé, ne sachant plus quoi faire, Edward le laissa partir. L'armure avait du l'entendre parler pendant que lui se trouvait auprès de ses parents.

« Ce n'est pas mon frère, je n'ai pas de frère. Papa et maman m'attendent, je dois les rejoindre. » Se répétait-il inlassablement, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure avec son père et sa mère, l'aidant à tenir.

Les heures passèrent, lassantes, paraissant toujours plus longues les unes que les autres. Riza arriva, un sourire peu commun sur son visage. Elle annonça qu'avec un simple cachet, les effets de la toxine seraient bloqués jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dissipent d'eux-mêmes. Elle lui donna la petite gélule, lui recommandant un grand verre d'eau avec, comme une mère. Elle partit en voyant Izumi arriver, lui adressant son sourire confiant, elle lui expliqua brièvement que tout serait bientôt terminé.

La brune s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le blond, accrochant ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de colère. Elle commença à le sermonner sur son imprudence, se demandant comment il avait pu être suffisamment bête pour se faire avoir comme ça. Par un stupide homonculus, et de la pire des manières.

L'engueulade digne d'Izumi Curtis commença sérieusement à taper sur le système de l'adolescent qui lui hurla de se taire. Interloquée, la femme se tu un instant avant d'ajouter :

« Pourquoi gardes-tu tout pour toi ? Laisse-toi vivre. Personne ne te demande de tout porter sur tes épaules. » Puis elle tourna les talons, à la recherche d'Alphonse qu'elle avait vu errer dehors en arrivant.

Edward la regarda partir, se demandant si ses paroles avaient un sens. Se laissé vivre ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Etait-ce un signe pour qu'il rejoigne ses parents. Ses deux parents qui l'aimaient et qui l'attendaient depuis sept ans… Alors que lui se refaisait une vie des plus étranges dans ce drôle de monde. Il baissa la tête et lorgna la petite gélule au creux de sa main. Devait-il la prendre ? S'il le faisait, cela voulait dire qu'il resterait ici. Dans ce monde inventé, à devoir vivre encore des épreuves difficiles avec des gens qui n'existaient pas réellement. Devoir poursuivre une quête insensée pour un frère qu'il avait inventé. Devoir vivre avec un père absent et une mère décédée, se contentant de substitues à la place. Pourquoi continuer dans son délire alors qu'une vie meilleure, une vraie vie, une où il ne serait qu'un enfant, lui tendait les bras ?

Il se leva lentement, ses pas hachés le menant à la salle de bain. Il lâcha le comprimé dans le lavabo et ouvrit l'eau pour le faire fondre. Il observa l'eau couler alors que le cachet avait depuis longtemps disparu. Cette fois, il avait fait son choix.

Le voyage lui paru plus agréable que les précédents. Quand il rouvrit les yeux sur l'homme en blouse blanche accompagné de ses parents, un léger sourire se plaça sur son visage fatigué.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là bas, je veux guérir. » Annonça-t-il directement d'une voix cassée. Le visage rayonnant de ses parents le conforta dans son idée. Il devait le faire pour eux, pour lui… Pour eux trois, il serait prêt à tout.

« C'est très bien, il faudra procéder par étapes. » Commença le docteur. « Vous devez libérer votre esprit de tout ce qui consolide les hallucinations, vous débarrassez de tout ce qui vous retient dans cet autre monde. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Mes amis ? » Demanda le blond.

Le médecin acquiesça avec un hochement de tête rassurant.

Il se laissa doucement partir, imprimant le sourire rassuré qui ornait le visage de ses parents. Ses parents, qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre pour de bon. Son cœur se gonfla à cette idée, le confortant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était dans sa décision.

« Tu te sens mieux ? Edward ? » Demanda Riza en lui passant la main devant les yeux pour le faire réagir.

« Oui, ça va mieux, juste un peu fatigué par tout ça. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant en lui ébouriffant ses mèches dorées, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge dans ses paroles.

Il observa la femme. Même s'ils n'étaient pas de grands amis, elle faisait partie de ses attaches, des personnes auxquelles il tenait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Alors il devait s'en débarrasser ? L'éliminer elle et les autres aussi ? Tous ceux qui l'empêchaient de retrouver un véritable foyer… Il devait le faire. Après tout, ils n'existaient que dans son esprit, non ?

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se retourna, sans doute pour sortir parler à Alphonse qui se trouvait dans le petit parc avoisinant. Le blond se leva rapidement et l'assomma par derrière en lui portant un coup à la nuque. Elle s'écroula sous le choc et la surprise alors qu'il cherchait de quoi la ligoter. Le cœur du blond battait à un rythme effroyable alors qu'il attachait les mains et les jambes d'une personne à qui il tenait et qu'il venait d'agresser. Pourtant, les doutes et les remords n'avaient plus leur place et seule son envie de sortir de son imagination de faisait agir.

La chance lui sourit et Al arriva seul. Edward pensa que c'était un signe pour l'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout… guérir, vivre, être heureux. Enfin.

Il claqua rapidement des mains et détruisit par surprise les jambes métalliques de son petit frère. Un bruit mat accompagna la chute de l'armure alors qu'il criait sous l'étonnement. Le blond utilisa encore l'alchimie pour lui bloquer les bras et ramena tout les morceaux dans la petite pièce, avec Riza.

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre se fit entendre et il comprit bien vite qu'Izumi faisait son entrée.

Il sortit tranquillement pour retourner dans la chambre, sous les cris indignés de son frère. Izumi s'approcha et lui demanda pourquoi Alphonse hurlait dans la salle de bain. Il chercha un mensonge à toute vitesse mais le regard dubitatif de son maître lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait. Il la regarda se diriger vers les cris. Alors que la panique montait en lui, elle tomba à genoux, vomissant du sang. Le blond sourit à sa chance, encore un signe pour lui qu'il devait continuer. Certain que même dans cet état Izumi lui flanquerait une raclée, il l'attaqua rapidement, comme il avait fait pour le lieutenant et Al.

L'angoisse s'empara de lui alors que Riza, revenue à elle, commençait à gigoter en l'appelant pour qu'il la détache. Alphonse continuait de crier, lui demandant pourquoi il faisait ça. Les voix stressées et inquiètes, trop fortes, trop élevées, se répercutaient dans sa tête comme un résonnement strident et incessant. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait plus se poser de questions. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre leurs voix soucieuses se répercuter violemment dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver ses parents, les voir heureux, être avec eux, simplement.

Pourtant, se détacher de ces personnes, aussi imaginaires soient-elle, était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Leurs appels et supplications devenaient insupportables et il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour atténuer les bruits, fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« Tout va bien Edward. Tout est dans ton esprit. » Rassura Trisha.

Apaisé par les paroles de sa mère, il se redressa et prit une grande inspiration. Il devait commencer par ce qui le rattachait le plus. Alphonse. Un frère qu'il avait créé par besoin de liens, et qu'il allait détruire pour retrouver sa vraie famille. Plutôt ironique… Mais s'il devait le faire… Il souleva doucement le casque de métal, attiré par le sceau de sang qui liait l'âme de sa création à cette armure. Il se trouva soudain ridicule d'avoir pu vivre dans un monde si absurde.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Izumi qui avait repris connaissance, unit son cri à ceux du lieutenant.

Sa voix forte et autoritaire fit stopper le blond alors qu'il avançait dangereusement la main pour détruire le lien de sang. Perdu, il ferma les yeux.

« Tu dois le faire Edward ! Il faut le faire pour nous retrouver. » Tenta de le persuader la voix de Trisha.

N'entendant plus de bruit, il vit son maître l'observer, comme cherchant à le sonder. Il se tourna vers Riza qui avait réussi à détacher ses mains et qui s'attaquait à la corde qui lui bloquait les jambes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sur elle pour l'arrêter.

Que devait-il faire ? Qui devait-il croire ? Pourquoi les tuer ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Tout devenait trop compliqué. Il se jeta pourtant sur la blonde pour l'empêcher de se libérer et elle tenta de le bloquer, bien consciente qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. Il la frappa au visage, l'étourdissant. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, que tout cesse. Des larmes de peur et de désespoir commencèrent à dévaler son visage tandis qu'il luttait contre le lieutenant qui, malgré ses jambes entravées, se défendait bien. Izumi faisait tout pour qu'il s'arrête, tentant de le raisonner pendant qu'Al, médusé par le comportement de son aîné, regardait la scène comme un spectateur. Edward commença à secouer la blonde avec sauvagerie, lui tapant la tête contre le sol carrelé avec moins de force qu'il ne le pensait.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant le colonel qui avait été alerté par le bruit en arrivant. Il analysa rapidement la situation et se précipita sur Edward. Le blond n'eu pas le temps de réagir. De toute façon, il ne faisait pas le poids contre le colonel, il n'était pas fou, enfin… dans ce monde imaginaire en tout cas. Mustang le souleva pour libérer Riza, à bout de souffle et marquée par les coups violents.

Il tomba à genoux, entrainant le blond qui avait le dos serré contre son torse, bloquant ses bras dont celui de chair avait les muscles tendu à craquer. Tout le monde s'était tut. Seule la voix de Roy se laissait entendre, comme une litanie rassurante. Le menton appuyé contre l'épaule d'Edward, il lui parlait doucement, pour le calmer, pour qu'il cesse de lutter.

Le blond ferma de nouveau les yeux, laissant cette lumière douce et rassurante l'envelopper.

« Qu'est ce qui existe ? » Gémit-il à l'adresse de ses parents.

Malgré ce lieu qui empestait le désinfectant et les médicaments, malgré le visage inquiet et concerné de sa mère, celui plein d'espoir de son père, Ed avait la sensation de sentir l'étreinte inhabituelle et réconfortante du colonel. Une étreinte à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, l'homme n'ayant jamais eu le moindre geste affectif envers lui. Une affection dont il avait pourtant terriblement besoin.

« Bats-toi Edward ! Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu es fort, tu peux le faire, tu peux nous rejoindre ! » Supplia Trisha en serrant la main de son mari, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

Le blond les regarda. Ses parents. Il aurait tout donné pour retourner auprès d'eux, pour vivre comme un enfant, une vie normale et plus douce. Pourtant, sa famille était là-bas, aussi imaginaire qu'était ce monde étrange. Il était orphelin, oui, pourtant il avait un frère qu'il aimait plus que tout, un maître qui faisait office d'image maternelle malgré sa rudesse et aussi… les militaires. Toute l'équipe était pour lui une famille d'adoption et même s'il ne le disait pas, il les aimait.

« C'est vrai maman. Je suis fort. Mais je les aime. Pardon. » Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux pour repartir.

Il sentit de nouveau les bras forts l'encercler, la voix douce, comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu du colonel, ses mots apaisants, sa présence, sa douceur malgré ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se relâcha complètement, laissant libre cours à ses larmes et se tourna pour serrer l'homme dans ses bras en quête de pardon. Il perçut bien vite Riza qui venait de lui poser une main sur la tête, lui caressant les cheveux comme pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné. Oui, ils étaient sa famille.

Quelques heures plus tard, le colonel veilla à ce qu'il avale bien le traitement cette fois-ci, le dardant de son habituel sourire mesquin qu'il avait ressorti pour l'occasion. Pourtant, tout était différent à présent. Ils savaient. Ils connaissaient ses doutes, ses peurs, se qu'il se refusait d'admettre depuis trop longtemps.

Edward s'endormit tranquillement bercé par les légers bruits métalliques de son frère qui lisait tranquillement depuis qu'il l'avait réparé.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur, les cheveux digne d'une meule de paille. Alphonse était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre, comme souvent lorsqu'il dormait. Un des livres qu'il devait ramener à la bibliothèque…

**Fin

* * *

**

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
